City of Stars
by CloveLudwig99
Summary: Clary Garroway is sixteen year old, who was diagnosed with lung cancer, at 12. Her mom and dad sent her to support group a few months ago. She hates it, until, she meets a young boy named Jace Herondale. Full Summary inside Sorry for the bad summary, I'm awful at them.


**Hey guys, so I decided to do a version of the fault in our stars with TMI, I already tried a crossover but I didn't really work. **

**This is TFIOS with TMI characters and some of my own twists and turns and ideas. **

**Clary is Hazel, Jace Is Gus, and Simon is Isaac. **

**Jocelyn and Luke are married and Luke is Clary's biological father. **

**I think that's about it, so I hope you enjoy. **

**Oh also, this is an all human story. No shadowhunters or Warlocks or werewolves or vampires. **

***WARNING POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR PERCY JACKSON***

**Disclaimer: I don't own TFIOS or TMI all rights to Cassandra Clare and John Green. **

**City of Stars. **

**(Sorry for the awful name, but it's all I could think of)**

**CLARY'S . **

My name is Clarissa Adele Garroway. I'm 16 years old and live with my parents- Jocelyn and Luke- in Brooklyn, along with my annoying older brother Jonathan.

When I was 12 I was diagnosed with lung cancer. It didn't really come as a surprise to me, as I'd been throwing up, losing weight, coughing up blood, having shoulder and lung pain and difficulty breathing, for weeks. It did come as a shock to my parents though. They had known something serious was wrong with me, but they didn't think it was cancer.

Shortly after the diagnoses I was put on radio therapy for a number of months. It didn't work. After that I was put on chemotherapy for about 2 months, and needless to say, it didn't work either. Shortly after I started Chemo I could no longer breathe on my own. I was put on oxygen therapy, whereby I receive extra oxygen from a nasal canula attached to an oxygen tank, which splits just below my chin, threads around my ears and reunites in my nose.

A while ago my mom decided I was depressed, as I spent all my free time at home, reading and watching T.V. So she and my dad sent me to this stupid support group. They thought it would help me, but it's just annoying me. It's held in this little church basement, which the leader- a guy called Patrick- calls 'The literal heart of Jesus' It's on every week, and I hate it. Everyone there is either suffering from cancer, was suffering from cancer, or loves someone who is suffering from cancer or died because of it. So here's how it goes.

We all walk or wheel in and we have a few minutes to socialize before support group starts. Then when it does Patrick introduces himself and recounts the story of how he had testicular cancer when he was younger, but then got the snip a while later and went into remission a while after that. He tells us that we might survive and live into adulthood too. Though that's highly unlikely for me.

Now it's been months since my mom sent me to support group, and even though she knows it's not helping she still sends me. I have support group later tonight, and I really do not want to go. Today is on off day for me. A day where I feel awful, have been throwing up a lot and want to do nothing but sleep. I'm hoping mom might let me off support group because I'm having an off day.

As I sit on the couch watching Sherlock, my eyes begin to feel heavy and fatigue takes over once again. Before I know it, I'm fast asleep.

A while later I'm awoken to someone gently shaking me.

"Clary, sweetheart, wake up." I hear mom gently saying. My eyes flutter open and I squint at the brightness of the living room. I look at mom and see her smiling softly at me. I love my mom so much, she's amazing, she's such a good mom it's unbelievable. "How are you feeling?" Mom asks.  
"Tired, sore." I say, sitting up slightly on the couch.

"Support group's starting soon; you should probably go get ready." She says. I groan, I really thought she'd let me off.

"I know, I know, but it'll only be an hour and then you'll back here and you can sleep all you want." Mom says. Support Group is longest hour of my life, it totally sucks.

"I refuse to attend support group" I say, half an hour later as I sit in the kitchen with mom and dad.

"Clary, you need to get out and make friends, be a teenager." Mom says.

"Hey I have a friend, Simon counts doesn't he?" I say. Simon is this kid I met at support group a while ago. He's got a rare kind of eye cancer and had one of his eyes removed a few years ago. Now the cancer's back in his other eye and he is scheduled for surgery after which he will be completely blind. "And if you want me to be a teenager, let me quit support group and buy me a fake ID, so I can go to clubs and take pot." I say.

"You don't _take_ pot, for starters." Dad says.

"See that's the kinda thing I'd know if you got me a fake ID." I say.

"You're going to support group Clary." Mom says. I know there's no point arguing, mom will just win, as always.

"Damn." I say. Dad chuckles.

"It was worth a try kiddo." He says.

2 hours later mom pulls into the parking lot of the church where support group meets. I fiddle with my oxygen tank for a few minutes, to waste some time.

"Do you need a hand with that?" Mom asks.

"Nah, I'm okay thanks." I say.

"Alright, see you at six." Mom says, as I lift the oxygen tank out of the car and then get out.  
"Okay, love you." I say.

"I love you too." Mom says.

When I get into support group I look around for Simon but don't see him, he must not be here yet. Support group doesn't start for another few minutes so I head over to the snack table -which isn't getting much attention- so I can avoid the others. I stand for a while, but my sucky lungs can't take it, so I have to sit down.

When I turn around to find a seat, I see a boy staring at me. And he is hot. I wonder if my brain is under oxygenated and I'm hallucinating, since when do hot boys stare at me? I have curly read hair that stops at my shoulders, green eyes and freckles. I didn't bother to brush my hair and I'm wearing an old band t-shirt and jeans, that don't even fit. So why is this gorgeous boy staring at me?

The boy has golden hair with eyes to match. His hair is wavy and medium length. He has one hell of a jaw line and amazing bone structure. He's tall, about 5'11, and lanky. He's beautiful, not handsome, beautiful.

A few minutes later we're all sitting in a circle in the middle of the room listening to Patrick retelling his cancer story.

When he's done, we go around the circle and introduce ourselves. Name, age, diagnoses and how we're doing today.

Clary, I'll say. 16 years old, thyroid and I'm doing okay.

Finally we get to the golden boy.

"I'm Jace Lightwood, I'm 17 years old and I had a little bit of Ostercorma about a year and half ago. I'm in remission and today I'm here for the sole purpose of supporting Simon." He says. He's friends with Simon? There's no way I would have guessed that.

"And how are you doing today, Jace?" Patrick asks.

"Oh I'm grand." He says, a crooked smile dancing on his lips. It's hard to believe this guy is friends with Simon.

At the end of support group we all hold hands and say the usual Mantra 'LIVING OUR BEST LIVES TODAY!' Patrick then tells us to pray for all the people here. Her reads from the list, with those who passed on tacked on at the very bottom, when everyone's stopped listening.

"We pray for Simon's eyes, James' throat, Livy's blood, Clary's lungs..." And the list goes on and on and on.

After support group is _finally _finished I make my way over to Simon, who is talking with Jace.

"You were not kidding when you said how bad this is." Jace says to Simon. He nods.

"I know right, hang on one second." He says, and then turns to me.

"How many times did you almost fall asleep?" He asks. This is kind of an ongoing joke between us. On the fourth day of support group, I was having another off day and I hadn't slept that night. I was sitting next to Simon and I dozed off for about two minutes. Now he teases me about it every time.

"Countless times." I say.

"Me too, I wish our parents would let us quit." He says. I nod.

"If anything its making me more depressed." I say, Simon laughs.

"Oh crap, I have to go, Maia's probably waiting for me, see you guys." He says, and sprints out. Maia is Simon's girlfriend.

"Literally." Jace says. I look at him confused for a minute.  
"What?" I ask.

"We are literally in the heart of Jesus." He says.

"Someone should tell him, wouldn't think it's healthy to have a bunch of kids with cancer in your heart." I say. Jace laughs.

"Care to join me outside?" He asks.

"Uh okay." I say. As we walk towards the stairs, I notice that Jace's gait is crooked, as crooked as his smile.

When we get outside I see mom's car at the end of the parking lot, of course she stayed here and caught up on the endless stream of paperwork, which comes with having a terminally ill kid. I decide to wait a while before going home; I want to find out why Jace was staring at me earlier.

I notice Simon and Maia making out against the wall, his hands all over her and both of them making disgusting noises and moans. I turn away to look in the other direction.

"What's your name?" Jace asks, suddenly.

"Clary." I say.

"No I mean your full name." He says.

"Uh, Clarissa Adele Garroway." I say.

"Have you ever seen Superbad with Emma Stone?" He asks. I've heard of that movie, Jonathan went to see it and said it was really good, but I've never seen it.

"No, why?" I ask.

"You bear a striking resemblance to Emma Stone, you should watch it sometime." He says.

"Okay, I think my brother has it." I say.

"No I mean now, with me, at my house." He says. I look at him stunned for a few minutes.

"We just met! You could be an axe-murder!" I say. Jace laughs.

"There's always that possibility. Aw come on Clary Adele, it'll be fun!" He says. He then takes- of all things- a cigarette out of his pocket and puts it between his teeth. I look at him in disgust.

"Really?" I furiously say.

"What?" Jace asks confused.

"You smoke?! You think that's cool?! It's disgusting! I can't believe it! You had cancer, yet you're willing to give money to a company that gives you a chance to acquire yet even more cancer! Unbelievable! Let me just tell you that not being able to breathe, sucks, it totally sucks! You just ruined this whole thing." I say, livid with him. I finally meet a hot guy who is possibly into me and he's smart and I like him and yet he smokes?! This sucks.

"Clary Adele, they only kill them if you light them." He says. I furrow my brow in confusion, and turn back to him.

"What?" I ask.

"I've never lit one. It's a metaphor. You put the killing thing right between your teeth, but you don't give it the power do it's killing. A metaphor." He says. I'm not sure how to feel about this.  
"So you don't smoke?" I ask.

"Nope." He says.

Well I'm glad of that.

My mom is still at the bottom of the car park, so I take my phone out and ring her.

"Hello sweetie." She says.

"Mom, I'm going to watch a movie with Jace Lightwood at his house, I'll be back in a few hours." I say.

"Who's Jace Lightwood?" Mom asks.

"A friend of Simon's." I say. Mom hesitates for a while. "You wanted me to be a teenager and make friends." I say. Mom sighs.

"You're right, his parents will be there?" Mom asks.

"Yes." I say.

"Alright, well be back by curfew." Mom says, which is 10:00pm. It's 6 now, so I'll probably be back way before then.

"See you later." I say.

"Bye honey, and if you need a lift home just call your dad." She says.

"Okay." I say, and hang up.

When we get to Jace's house I notice there are encouragements all over the place. One above the fireplace reads 'Without pain how would we know joy?' I like that one, as I can relate to it because I'm always in pain.

He leads me into the kitchen where his parents are. He looks nothing like them. His mom has long dark hair with piercing blue eyes, she looks kind but firm, kinda like my mom. His dad is a tall with black hair and black eyes. I wonder if Jace is adopted.

His mom is cooking something and his dad is reading the news paper.

"Mom, dad, this is Clary Adele, I met her at support group." Jace says.

"Just Clary." I insist.

"Hello Clary." His mom says.

"Hi Mrs Lightwood." I say.

"Oh please, call me Maryse." She says.

"Is it okay if Clary Adele stays for dinner?" Jace asks.

"Of course." His mom says.

"Thanks. Clary Adele and I are going down to the basement to watch a movie so she can she her doppelganger Emma Stone." Jace says.

"Nice try Jonathan, but you two can watch it in the living room." His dad says. Jonathan must be Jace's full name.

"Don't call me that, I hate when you use my full name. I wanna show Clary Adele the basement." Jace says.

"Just Clary." I repeat.

"So show just Clary the basement and then come back up here to watch your movie." His dad says. Jace lets out an annoyed sigh.

"Fine." He says. He swivels around on what I've determined to be a prosthetic leg. He throws his right leg forward and we make our way down to the basement. It's obviously also his bedroom, as there is a bed, a T.V. and plenty of shelves.

I see a lot of trophies lining the walls, basketball trophies.

"You play basketball?" I ask.

"I used to, pre diagnoses. I was standing in the gym at my school, after school had ended, and I was just throwing free shots into the basket, and then I started thinking about hurdlers. I was thinking about how if the hurdles weren't there it would be easier but that's the whole point of hurdling. Anyway I started to question why I was just throwing a spherical object into another spherical object, over and over again. Like a toddler with trying to fit the right shape into the right hole, over and over again, until they got it right. I was diagnosed shortly after that and had my leg amputated a while after." He says. I knew he was an amputee, the way he walked, it was obvious. "How about you, how were you diagnosed?" He asks. I tell him I was 12 when I was diagnosed. I was in hospital for a long time before and after the diagnoses, and that it didn't come as a great shock to me. I also tell him about being put on Radio and Chemo therapy but neither of them working. He doesn't say much after that, just suggests that we go and watch the film.

Super bad is quiet good, funny, but not exactly what I'm into. Though it's not horrible. And the resemblance between Emma Stone and I is uncanny.

By the time we finish the movie and have dinner with Jace's parents, it's 9:00 O'clock. An hour before my curfew.

"So what's your story?" Jace asks me.

"I told you, I was diagnosed when I was 12_" I say, but he cuts me off.

"No, no, no, not your cancer story. Your real story. Like your hobbies, your interests, where you go to school, your weird fetishes." He says. I can't suppress the smile that creeps up on my lips.

"I am quiet un extraordinary." I say.

"I reject that out of hand." Jace immediately says. I laugh, because I'm the most un extraordinary person there is. I sit at home reading and writing and watching T.V. My best friends are my parents and brother. "Come on Clary Adele, there's gotta be something that makes you different. Like... where do you go to school?" He asks.

"I was pulled out of school a few years back. When I was really sick, everyone thought I was gonna die, and I almost did. I go to community college a few times a week though." I say.

"Oh, a college girl. See that makes you different. What else do you like?" Jace asks.

"Nothing really." I say.

"Oh come on don't be blunt. What about poetry, do you like it?" Jace asks.  
"Yeah, but I don't write it. I do write fiction though." I say.

"Another thing that makes you different! You love to write. I assume you like reading; can you recommend me a good book?" He asks.

I think for a moment, about whether I want to share this book with him or not. It's my favourite and I've read it countless times, it is my bible. It's the kinda book where you want to share it with someone but when they read it you feel like saying 'Hey what are you doing? That's _my_ book.' Like a 4 year old going through the 'mine' phase. The book is called 'An Imperial Affliction.' And it's by an author called Peter Van Houten. It's a cancer book, but not your average one. It's about this girl called Anna who lives with her mom. She has this rare blood cancer. Her mom falls for a Dutch man who sells Tulips. He is thought to be a conman. Anna doesn't trust him but he and her mother become engaged. And then, just as Anna is about to start a new treatment and her mother is about to get married, the book ends. Just like that in the middle of a sentence. I know it means that we die in the middle of our lives, and Anna became too sick to write or she dies, but I'm stilled pissed off at the ending. I want to find out what happens to everyone.

"Have you ever read an Imperial Affliction?" I ask Jace.

"No, but now that you've mentioned it I will. But you have to read one of my favourite books too." He says.

"Okay." I say. He disappears to the basement for a few minutes and then comes back up with a book in his hand, he gives it to me. I look at the title 'Percy Jackson and the Lightning Thief.' I look at Jace to see him smiling slightly.

"I know it seems for little kids but it's not. It's amazing, there's a whole series and a sequel series. It's all about Greek Mythology; I really think you'll like it." He says. I don't know much about Greek Mythology but I'm willing to try this book. If Jace likes it, it might be good.

"Okay, I'll give it a go." I say.

A few minutes later I tell Jace I better get going and he offers me a lift home. I take him up on his offer. He is an awful driver. I have no idea why he has a drivers licence.

"I failed the test three times. On the fourth go the instructor said that my driving wasn't pleasant but it wasn't technically unsafe." Jace says.

"I suspect Cancer Perk." I say. Cancer Perks are the little things Cancer kids get because of their illness. Free passes on late homework, free back stage concert passes, un-earned drivers licences, etc.

"So do I." He says.

We arrive at my house a while later.  
"So when can I see you again?" Jace asks.

"Patience Grasshopper." I tease him.

"How about Tomorrow?" He asks.

"You have to wait." I say.

"I am! I'm willing to wait all tonight and much of tomorrow." He says, I smile.

"How about I call you when I finish the book?" I say.

"You don't have my number." He points out.

"I strongly suspect you've written it in the book." I say. He grins.

When I get inside I greet my parents and tell them I'm going to bed.

I stay up late that night, reading about Percy Jackson, the son of the sea God Poseidon. It's really good and I'm so glad that Jace gave it to me.

I fall into a peaceful sleep that night, happy for the first time in a long time.

**Okay so there it is. I'm SO sorry it's SO long but I had to get these bits done. I really hope you enjoyed!**

**Please review and let me know what you think of it, and how I can improve. **

**I also know it's weird that Jace and Simon are friends, but it was too confusing to do it another way. Izzy, Max, and Alec will be introduced next chapter and Jonathan will become more involved. **

**Oh Also I know Lily Collins doesn't like Emma Stone but I picture Clary as Jane Levy and she and Emma Stone look alike, so yeah.**


End file.
